


Unmerciful

by Kabieee



Series: Wank Week 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Post-Time Skip, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/pseuds/Kabieee
Summary: FE3H Wank Week 2020 Day 3: Mutual Masturbation
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Wank Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859635
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	Unmerciful

**Author's Note:**

> Yurileth owns my ass and I'm so glad boyleth can marry him and they use the word husband in their end card

Yuri was often unmerciful. Nearly everything he did, whether he was being kind, scheming, or bordering on evil, he was a man who went all out and without restraint. For his partner, Byleth, this was mostly a blessing. Byleth was the one man who never saw Yuri’s darkness, unless, of course, it was his lover making him suffer in bed in the most delicious way. It could be at the dining hall, his thin yet powerful fingers rubbing his cock under the dining table within an inch of the former professor’s life while a sincere, delicate smile looked at whoever they were dining with. Sometimes those hands even slipped under his trousers, forgetting any sense of restraint or teasing when he could have Byleth’s warm erection directly in his hands.

Byleth, who was already good at masking his facial expressions, learned quickly to shove any gasps, moans, or any indication of arousal deep within himself. So the aforementioned scenario he found himself in currently was yet another test of his fortitude.

To Yuri’s delight, this meant his lover’s retribution would swiftly come down on him as soon as the former professor pulled him somewhere private. Byleth could hide his pleasure with ease, could make it appear as though he could care less that Yuri’s touch, that his lack of verbal attention to him alongside the physical didn’t phase him in the slightest. But the schemer knew for a fact that his partner was merely counting down the moments until he could make him pay.

Byleth took his last bite of his dinner, wiping his mouth politely once he finished chewing. He listened to Yuri waxing poetic about his formations he’d planned for their next mission, unable to keep a small smile off his face from genuine pride in him. Yuri was essential to him in so many ways, whether or not the other man fully knew or not. It was because of him that Byleth was able to face each wretched day of this war. His companionship and love were stronger than any bout of training or experience gained from fighting their enemies. All the while he was an outstanding strategist, his plans were key factors in many of their victories against the Imperial army.

This true gift of a person, his beloved Yuri, however, was mere seconds away from making Byleth ruin his shirt and pants with an orgasm. His soft hands had slipped down past even his smallclothes, caressing every inch of his swollen cock. To see the man he loved so _nonchalantly_ leaning on his other palm on top of the table, laughing earnestly at the joke being told to him by their dining companion, made his blood pump harshly. Even Byleth, who on a bad day could even keep himself under control while Yuri did something like this, felt his breath growing shallower and his hips grinding up into his partner’s hand at his touch. His lack of reaction, normally taken by Yuri as a sign he was genuinely enjoying the risky rendezvous and affection, seemed to be becoming more of an incentive for Byleth to be truly pushed to his limit.

“Yes, Yuri has been such a genuine gift for us,” Byleth smiled softly, his left hand going to Yuri’s shoulder and patting it lovingly. His eyes twinkled as he looked at the man he loved, a secret scheming hint to his smile as he looked into his gorgeous lavender eyes. “Many of our troops admire him so, as do I. I will be eternally grateful for him.”

His hand traveled down, giving their dining companions the idea of him holding Yuri’s hand under the table. It was no secret they were together, their shared quarters, their close proximity during all council meetings and strategy sessions secondary to the genuine love and affection they showed one another both off and on the battlefield.

What they could not see, though, was how it slipped down past the waistband of Yuri’s trousers, fingers nestling around the base of his already hard cock. Byleth allowed a small, cheeky sigh at the discovery. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a beautiful, delicate blush begging to bloom on his partner’s face. His back had straightened and his laugh was oh so shorter once Byleth had begun to pump his cock in the same rhythm his hand commanded. His Ashen Wolf settled his free hand down onto the table top, palm relaxed while his perfectly manicured nails jutted down in want against the wood. The gesture sent a blaze through the former professor, his sweet, lovely Yuri so easy to frazzle. He commanded such attention during meetings and battle. He loved to toy with Byleth even in public, even when his actions would embarrass them both. But as soon as Byleth returned the affection, he was putty in the other’s hands.

Byleth’s skin was prickling in excitement as he stroked Yuri, internally flushing at just how hard he was from touching him alone. It was all part of his thrill, all in the way he warmed himself up before having Byleth all to himself in private. His length twitched at the other’s fingers, hips already thrusting up into him softly. He wished he could lean over and whisper into his ear, wished he could nibble at his neck and nuzzle into him as they pleasured each other. But Yuri’s game, his risk, all of it involved teasing and pushing his lover to the brink. Byleth was more than happy to humor him, but could also subject his partner to his own medicine.

Their dining companions were none the wiser. Their small group was tucked away at the end of one of the long tables in the dining hall, which was scarce due to the late hour. Most had either retired to their quarters or were out in town drinking.

“Do you think you’ll continue strategizing after the war is over?” One of them asked.

“Y-Yes, of course. I know _he’ll_ need to keep me close no matter what, so I might as well help out.” With a small jerk of his head towards the professor, Yuri’s middle finger slipped down in between Byleth’s balls and gently, achingly massaged there. His small hiccup in his speech ignited Byleth’s body, a dull flame that was slumbering in his groin only awakening faster. Cheeky. Yuri’s fingertip so lovingly massaged him, gliding along the mounds below his cock smoothly despite the confined space created by his smallclothes. Byleth responded silently by easing down the foreskin around the head of Yuri’s erection, rubbing his thumb under the slit.

“I don’t know what I’d do without him,” Byleth muttered truthfully, resuming his agonizing pumping after feeling Yuri jump in pleasure. “It’s my hope we don’t need his talents for further conflict.”

“Ha! He could strategize the planning of your wedding!”

The comment by one of their companions was purely in jest, they knew, but each man’s hand slowed on the other under the table. Even Yuri and his partner Byleth, the two people with nearly constant poker faces that the entire monastery knew of, became instantly flustered. Byleth’s eyes widened, his face feeling more flushed and redder from that comment than the fact that the man he loved was pushing him towards orgasm. Yuri’s breath audibly hitched, his beautifully glossed lips slightly parted by the expression of surprise the comment had brought to his face. His hand rested inside Byleth’s trousers. The former professor felt his throat tighten and his stomach clench in happiness when he felt his lover trembling.

“I certainly wouldn’t mind that. I do believe we make the very best team in all of Fodlan.” Byleth’s words flowed easily out of his mouth, vibrating up inside him as though they were the only truth he’d ever speak. Another tremble from Yuri made him scoot closer to him and smile into his soft amethyst eyes.

“Oh, Professor! At least propose to him somewhere _pretty_ and _meaningful_!” Their companion laughed.

“Anywhere I’m with him is meaningful,” Yuri muttered, his cocky attitude pulverized in an instant with the love he felt for the other.

Byleth wanted to kiss him, wanted to applaud his partner. For his loving statement, while sincere, was a bold mask for the unmerciful way his palm resumed pumping him. Deft movements so his arm hardly moved, he stroked and pumped the professor in quick motions. Yuri chuckled away the sentimentality with their dining companions, waving his free hand flippantly while the other achingly moved against Byleth’s gentle thrusts.

Yuri smiled as a cough from his lover masked a small moan of desire. Byleth shivered his shoulders, playfully rubbing his other arm as though he were suddenly fretfully cold. His entire body, in truth, was ablaze, warmth skyrocketing through him as he came messily inside his trousers. He had to strongly fight the urge to call out, his hips twitching horribly as Yuri jacked him off through his orgasm. All he could do was pitifully fuck up into the other’s soft hand that toyed with him agonizingly as he rode it out.

“Well, I suppose it is getting late,” one of their friends muttered, looking around to see how close to empty the dining hall was. “Thank you for having a meal with us, it was truly a treat!”

Byleth couldn’t speak. If he did, a flurry of grunts of desire would fall out of him, breaking his oh so delicately preserved sense of calm. He hoped his smile didn’t appear too insincere, but could hardly look at anything other than his _Yuri_ as the other man gently waved them goodbye.

“That was _close_ , Professor…” Yuri mumbled, milking Byleth’s cock agonizingly slow as he milked the last of his cum out of him. When he turned to look at his partner he was caught in a hurried kiss, the other’s jade locks falling against his cheeks as their lips crashed together. It was hungry, desperate, and whiny, making Yuri know for certain he’d have his lover wrapped around his little finger for the rest of the night.

Byleth’s fingers quickly pumped him, less reason to keep quiet making his arm rise and fall with little restraint. Yuri stifled a whimper and fell into his chest, making it look as though he were leaning in to tell his partner a secret to those sat far away from them in the dining hall. His free hand burrowed down into Byleth’s soft green hair, gripping fretfully as he pleaded in a whisper to let him cum. The professor obliged him with a discreet, sharp bite to his neck, teeth sinking into Yuri’s soft flesh. Yuri let out a soft howl, cheeks flushed with desire as his hips spasmed up into Byleth’s gracious grip.

The Ashen Wolf’s brain short circuited as his partner removed his fingers, opting to rest his elbow on the table and lick them clean as he stared wordlessly into his eyes.

“And you call _me_ unmerciful, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter! @setethstiddies


End file.
